roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Nyx
Personality Asuka is sweet and nice. She likes to keep to herself and observe. She can be sassy at times and has developed as small attitude. She enjoys spending time with friends. She will always put people she cares for before herself. She tries her best to stay positive and calm. She used to be a nervous wreck but he emotions are now in check and she's cool and serene, but from time to time she can get a little nervous. She is very good a lying. Her friend/guildmate Check thought her how to disguise herself with wigs, makeup, etc. She also helped Asuka become comfortable with killing. She is no longer squeamish at the sight of blood or dead bodies. She enjoys making profiles of people so she can remember them in the future. Backstory Asuka grew up in a small apartment with her mother, father and twin sister. When Asuka was younger her family always got along. There would be no fights and no disagreements. As Asuka got older and transitioned into her teen years it all went downhill. Keiko, Asuka’s twin, was always by her mother's side. She would always act like a goody two shoes around her parents. Because of this Asuka’s mother started to like Keiko more, thus making her the favorite. No matter what Asuka did to please her parents Keiko remained the favorite. It had gotten to a point where all of Asuka’s good deeds went unnoticed and they could only point out her flaws. Asuka started to get upset with her family and she would no longer be happy in the apartment. Asuka began talking long walks outside and going places so she wouldn’t have to go home early. She would take a long way home and take her time when walking. Although she gets in trouble for being out, she’d rather be yelled at then spend another minute in that apartment. Asuka never got along with Keiko. Although Keiko seemed nice she was actually very rude and cocky. She had Asuka’s parents wrapped around her finger. No matter what happened it was always Asuka’s fault. At the age of sixteen Asuka was given the offer to join Nike. She was constantly nervous, contemplating whether to go home or stay with them. She mostly stayed inside, too scared to go out. She had had a run in with Heroes during the death of Nightmare. She was sure she was going to be arrested or killed by Stellar's blast. Fortunately, she was brought back to safety by the other guild members. But during the killing Enki created a pact with Asuka. After that day Asuka considered them family. During that year she grew closer to the guild members and got comfortable with her new life. Everyone from her old life had been cut and she was ready to start fresh. Resources Equipment/Weaponry Asuka owns wings, makeup and contacts to wear when she goes outside as a commoner. When she is shown as Nyx she has a long sleeve black shirt, paired with a short black skirt and thigh highs. She owns a longbow with 150mph and a force of 7 kN. She always carries a pocket knife and she owns a baseball bat. Specializations Close combat/hand to hand combat. She knows how to get accurate shots with a bow and arrows. Quirk Lights Out: The power to cause other beings to fall asleep. She needs to touch her opponent in order for them to sleep. Drawbacks Makes her tired, thus becoming weaker. If too weak, she does not know who to use her quirk on, so it makes herself fall asleep. The person her quirk is being used on will only be asleep for ten minutes (i.e. five turns.) then they will wake up. She can use it a total of three times before needing a ten-minute cool down (i.e. five turns). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains